Communications services (such as electronic mail (email), instant messaging, text messaging), personal information management services (such as address book and calendar), information feeding services (such as RSS and other news feeds) and social networking services (such as Facebook, MySpace and Twitter), have become an integral part of business and personal communications. Many users have multiple email and other service accounts for business and personal use. With the increased availability of mobile devices that can send and receive email and access other applications using wireless networks, many users wirelessly access email and other services from a variety of sources, including generic or standards-based e-mail servers such as IMAP or POPS mail servers, servers for corporate email, “groupware”, or collaboration systems such as MICROSOFT EXCHANGE, LOTUS NOTES, and NOVELL GROUPWISE, and servers for proprietary email and application services such as GMAIL, GOOGLE APPS, YAHOO!, HOTMAIL, AOL, etc. Yet, distribution and synchronization of email and service updates across multiple mailboxes and over wireless networks can be challenging, particularly when this is done on a large scale for numerous service consumers.